Dancing Through Life
by Depp Addict
Summary: A Pan's Labrynth spin off i made for my English class. What happens to Eleanor when she doesn't eat the salad her brother made for her? And what is with that creepy guy sitting at the head of the table? Better then summary. Please review


I made this Pan's Labrynth type spin off for my Myth/Folktale promt in English class. Review please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dancing Through Life**

Eleanor sat at her kitchen table. She crossed he arms around her light blue sweatshirt and continued to stare at her dinner, unblinking and unmoving. As though by winning this staring contest, the repulsive food would just evaporate away. No such luck. She blinked, letting the food win. But, that still didn't mean she had to eat it. She'd been sitting for almost an hour now. But her older brother Trav (or should she say Travers) wasn't about to give in. He had made a salad for dinner, and everyone except Eleanor ate it without complaints. Now, Trav walked back into the kitchen. He looked at Eleanor and couldn't believe how stubborn she was. It was only a harmless salad and by the time it took her to protest eating it, Ellie (as she preferred to be called) could have eaten 3!

"Ellie, enough with the protesting, eat your salad." Trav said pushing the plate closer to his sibling.

"I don't want salad."

"Well, what do you want for dinner then?" He said. Trav was tired of arguing with his sister, it was getting late and he had to make sure she ate before bed.

"Can I have the cake from last night?" Knowing well enough that Trav would never let her eat it, she pleaded anyway.

"Cake is not a sufficient dinner."

"Fine then _Travers _I'll just sit here the rest of the night_."_

"Have fun with that _Eleanor. _I guess you'll just have to miss out on watching _Gossip Girl_ tonight."

Ellie banged her fist on the table. Realizing she was cornered, she paused before replying

"I don't care. My protest is well worth it." Smugly she crossed her arms and turned away from her brother

"Ellie, you know what happens to kids that don't eat their dinner right?"

"Yeah, a big, scary monster comes and eats them" She replied sarcastically. "I'm too old for ghost stories."

"Well, not just any monster. A creature so hideous, that he only has a mouth on his face. And, not only does he have huge fangs, but he uses them to devour children."

"Very funny Trav, but I'm still not eating this thing."

"Fine, suit it yourself… just don't fall asleep, you wouldn't want the creature to get you now would you?" Trav said as he walked out of the room.

Ellie continued another staring contest with the tomatoes. She sat looking at their blood red circles and seeds. How long has it been she wondered? It was almost dark outside. But she didn't care. Her eyes drooped as she thought of sleep and how tired she was from her long day at school. She closed her eyes for a bit promising to open them in five minutes. When she awoke Ellie found herself in a golden ballroom draped with red curtains. It was huge. In the middle of the golden and red draped room sat an exquisite table full of food. Ellie walked over to the table to see a figure sitting at the head seat. "Excuse me. Excuse me! "She yelled with no avail. The figure was fixed in one spot, staring at the table full of food. Well, not exactly staring, since he didn't have any eyes. He had only dent's where they should have been, and a raised part of his face for his nose. The only visible features he had was a dark purple mouth that frowned down in dismay and looked sinister at the same time.

"Very funny Trav" she said as she realized what the creature was. When no response came, Ellie quickly scanned the room for a door.

"_Obviously Trav had done a good job painting the scenery."_ She thought because she couldn't find a window, none the less a door to exit out of.

"Great, no door in sight…" she said rolling her eyes. Ellie scanned the table looking at the golden grapes, the delicate white frosted pastries of every size and shape that smelled of honey and a sweet sugar glaze, and the sweet smelling strawberries covered in a white sugar powder. It was all topped off with a black and white frosted cake in the center. With 4 layers, the icing seemed to drip off musically as the golden archer on the top glistened in the room's bright light. Her stomach growled. She remembered that she never did eat that repulsive salad her brother had made. She sat down in the golden and red draped chairs. Suddenly a note card with a handwritten script scrawled on it appeared at her side.

"That's odd, I guess I just missed it before." She said shrugging her shoulders and reading the card.

"_Dearest Eleanor, _

_You must have complete faith in my directions and follow them exactly; otherwise you shall face the ultimate punishment. Now, you may not eat any of the delicate food in front of you until you have finished what appears on your plate! Do not even touch anything on the table until you have finished. Trust me; you will not like the outcome if you break the rules. It is very important that you listen to me Eleanor…. It is for your own safety and wellbeing._"

Just to her dismay, onto her plate appeared the repulsive salad from earlier in the evening. It even had the same number of seeds on the tomatoes that Ellie counted during her staring contests. She laughed.

"Good one Trav, but what are you going to do? Keep me locked up with all these sweets? Oh what a bad punishment!" She cried sarcastically as she picked up one of the honey glazed pastries. At the touch of Ellie's finger to the pastry, the figure at the head of the table cracked his neck, first to the left, then to the right, before slowly turning his head in Ellie's direction. He looked at Eleanor and gave a sinister grin.

"Hello Eleanor… are you ready for your punishment?" He said in a deep and demonic voice as he cackled with laughter.

"Okay Trav, the game's up." She said with a worried expression on her face

The creature moved slowly towards Ellie, extending its gruesome, yellow, curled fingernails at her. Ellie screamed. She didn't think Trav would play such a mean trick on her. She ran in a frantic panic to the walls, as far away as she could get from the revolting monster.

"How do I get out of here?" She asked aloud. The creature was slowly advancing towards Ellie, and with each step, she could see his bony hands extend toward her. He grinned like a madman with each step that he took. He opened his mouth to reveal two sharp pointed fangs glistening with delight. Licking them he grinned at Ellie once more and began moving faster towards the young girl.

"Help me! Someone! Travers!" Ellie cried. She was scared out of her mind by the unsightly creature. She banged on the walls to no avail. He was getting closer, and she was cornered in the ornate gold and red room.

"_Is this how it will end?"_ She thought as the creature finally extended his hand to Ellie. She could feel his nauseatingly sour breath on her cheek as she closed her eyes in fright. The creature screeched with a sound as horrid as nails on a chalkboard. He put his ghastly hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear

"You should have just eaten the salad."

Ellie woke suddenly on the kitchen table. As she gazed up from her position, she saw Trav holding her shoulder.

"Are you okay Ellie? You fell asleep."

"I'm fine, I just had a nightmare that's all."

"Okay, well if you're not going to eat the salad I have to make you something else."

"No, I'll eat the salad." Ellie said as she picked up her fork and chose a tomatoe, putting it in her mouth and wincing. "It's not so bad!" She said as she continued to eat the rest of her plate.

"What's gotten into you?" Asked Trav as he pulled out a golden grape from his pocket.

Ellie stared at her brother in shock.

"Where did you get that?" She asked puzzled

"I don't know." Trav grinned as he left Ellie alone with the rest of her salad.


End file.
